Descendant
by Queens of Hell
Summary: Aleckai Thanaos is not safe for children. So why in in the whole universe told Dumbledore it would be good idea to put Slytherin's (some) great granddaughter with a bunch of students? Not only is she not as she seems, but what's this about Sirius Black?
1. Chapter 1

**_Granted, this chapter is short, but so will the rest. Hang with me. If anyone likes Bones/Castle I've got some stories on them. Enjoy the wondrous world of Aleckai. -Anya_**

**_TOTAL COMPLETE FOREVER DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I hold no right to Harry Potter and the Wizarding World. Aleckai and her backstory are completely of my own invention, and any resemblance to people living or dead is purely coincidental. If I own HP Sirius would not be dead okay.__**

_**Chapter One: You Want Me To Do What Now?**_

Aleckai's PoV

I just about pissed myself when Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, walked through my fireplace.

"God damnit, Professor!" I curse, wand gripped tightly in my fist.

"My apologies, Aleckai. But I am in need of your intelligence." Dumbledore informs me.

"Oh yay." I sigh. "Tea?"

I wave my wand, and the teapot on the table pours itself and offers a cup to my old professor.

"Why thank you." Dumbledore smiles.

"So what brings you to my lonely, albeit lovely, corner of Ireland?" I ask, sliding the books on the coffee table back onto my multitude of bookshelves.

"I have a proposition for you." Dumbledore says.

"So it seems." I sigh, picking up a stack.

"A teacher recently retired. I would like you to take over." He deadpans.

I drop the stack of books. "You want me to what now?" I gasp.

"A teaching spot, Aleckai. Please." My old professor asks.

"Oh, please be potions!" I beg, clasping my hands. "Pleaseohpleaseohplease!"

"History Of Magic, my dear."

"Eh." I shrug. "Not as bad as Muggle Studies or Divination. By Merlin's beard i hope i never have to sit in another one of their classes ever again."

I wave my wand, muttering, "Locomotor books, Huiusmodi." My books fly off the floor, sorting themselves on the shelves.

"So do you except?" Dumbledore asks me, peering over his half-moon spectacles.

"I guess. So when should I be at the castle?" I run a hand over my face.

"Anytime is alright." Dumbledore informs me.

"Then tomorrrow."

Dumbledore nodds. "Then I'll see you then." He pulls a bag of powder out of his robe, and flings it into my fire place.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's office!" He calls out, and disappears in a flourish.

"Well then. History of Magic." I laugh a little. "A boring topic."

Oh, will I have fun this year.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: I Arrive At Hogwarts, And Laugh With McGonagall**_

Aleckai's PoV

The next day, I was packed and ready to go, my two large trunks and four medium ones ready infront of the fireplace, along with my free-house-elf-except-she-insists-upon-serving-me, Lucky.

The scrawny house elf tugs on the end of my silver lined black robe. "Miss, Lucky would like to know if she should bring some of the trunks to Hogwarts, and that Miss should use Floo powder to get there."

"A proper genius, I'd say Lucky." I laugh. "Let's do just that."

She apparates away with several of my trunks, and I use the Floo powder to drag the rest out into the main foyer of Hogwarts.

"Aleckai," Argus Filch growls at me, as he trudges down the staircase.

Lucky has one arm wrapped around my leg, the trunks she brought stacked upon mine.

"Hello, Filch." I greet the ever-grumpy Hogwarts caretaker.

"Dumbledore ask'd me ta show you were you'll be stayin'." He practically growls. "Ah hear you'll be takin' over for ol' Binns."

"Yes, quite unfortunately. He showed up last night offering the position. Even though long ago I told him only to contact me if that damn Potions spot opened up."

"Ah, well. You'll get the quarters behind the classroom. " i follow Argus Filch down the pathway I used to take as a young girl, when i attended Hogwarts.

"Lucky, go ahead and find the other house-elves. They should be in the kitchens." I instruct the elf attached to my leg.

"Yes, Miss. Lucky will find the other elves!" She disappears with a pop!

I direct my trunks, which are floating dutifully behind me.

"Aw, it's just as old and gross and dusty as when I was a lass." I pout, as we enter the classroom.

"Yer quarters are behind the painting of the Hogwarts crest. It's password protected." Filch informs me, and I turn to look at the giant painting of the crest that hangs on the right of the massive chalkboard, right behind the professor's desk.

"Is there a set password now?" I ask.

"No." Flich answers, and exits the room, no doubt in search of his beloved (and utterly revolting) cat, Mrs. Norris.

"The Headmaster informed me you would be taking Cuthbert's place." A voice says behind me.

I spin around, and come face-to-face with my old transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall.

"Professor!" I screech, practically launching myself at the ageing witch.

"Hello, Aleckai. Yes, I missed you too." She chuckles, as I envelop her in a giant bear hug.

"So, History of Magic? Didn't that used to be one of your least favourites?" McGonagall remarks.

"You remembered! And eh, more like middle. Nothing could top Divination and Muggle Studies as my least favourites." I shrug.

"Of course i remember! It's kind of hard to forget the trouble you and those boys caused!" She laughs.

"Good tines, good times. Before I was the only one a)," i count on ny fingers," not dead, b) in azkaban, or c), hiding out Merlin knows where."

The transfiguration professor gives me a look of sympathy.

"Oh! Or being a total asswipe and following all that purist shit!" I exclaim, gesturing wildly. "Do you have any idea how many tines they would appear outside the gates, begging me?"

"Well, you are a-" McGonagall starts.

I cut her off. "Can we not bring Houses into this?" I whine. "Yes, I know. But really? Anyway, can i spice this place up a bit? It's bland." I cross my arms and pout.

"Still ever the mood-changer, I see." McGonagall laughs, brushing down her signature emerald green robes. "And itms your classroom now. Just be reminded that the term starts-"

"On the 1st of September, i know, i know." I interrupt.

The witch turns to leave. "And Aleckai? We're colleagues now. You can call me Minerva."

"Yes'm." I mutter, blushing.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Harry Potter is attending to Hogwarts as a Second Year." She escapes down the hallway, but i can hear her laugh after a pterodactyl noise escapes me.

Harry Potter? As in, son of Lily Potter, my childhood best friend?

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>:_

_This is a rather important message. I recently severely injured my knee, and 2.5 hours in the ER and an X-Ray couldn't tell me what was wrong. I am unable to get an MRI until late next week. Worst case scenario, I will be stuck on bed rest for a week or so. Depending on how bad the injury is and whether or not I need surgery will impact how much I write, so there is a chance that will not be many more updates for a while._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Swiggity Swember, It's the 1st of September**_

Aleckai's PoV

TIME LAPSE

"Swiggity Swember, it's the first of september!" I laugh, twirling around my chambers.

A silver and black carpet is strewn across the stone floor, in front of the fireplace. Bookshelves wrapped around, stocked with everything I could possibly need. Two black recliners with red and gold throw pillows are separated by a glass table. My bedroom is a four poster bed of black silk.

"Time for the surprises!" I giggle, fastening the clasp on my cloak, looking in the mirror next to the portrait hole.

I'm wearing black skinny jeans, a grey short sleeve, and good old muggle combat boots.

Because wizard wear is too mainstream.

Also because I've been living in America since I graduated Hogwarts, making a living as a assistant at the Salem Institute for Witches and Enchantresses. (And a witch and an enchantress are two very different things. Same for wizard and sorcerer, which is the male equivalent of an enchantress.)

I step out of the portrait hole, out onto the platform on which the teacher's desk sits on.

"Lucky!" I call out, and my ever-loyal house elf apparates in front of me.

"What can Lucky do for the Miss?" She squeaks.

"Wuddup." We high-five, because my house-elf is just that awesome. "Can you get me a bowl of chocolate frogs from Honeydukes? Like, and entire crate."

"Lucky can do that for the Miss. But whatever does the Miss need all that chocolate for?" Lucky asks, a bit sceptical.

"The students. Oh, and tell the shopkeeper to put it on Aleckai's tab. I'll be down after the day ends." I say, opening one of my trunks to reveal a bunch of posters and tapestries.

"Lucky can do that. Lucky will be back soon, Miss!" My house-elf disappears.

I wave my wand across the room, shouting the Removal Charm. Everything flys off the walls, and into a giant heap on the middle of the floor. All the desks and stools are pushed up against the far wall.

"Eamus, ubi vos esse!" I wave my long and slender wand over the contents of my trunk, and all the packed stuff soars out, and attaches itself to the walls. Except for a giant clear bowl, which sets itself on a table next to my desk.

"Aleckai?" Flitwick pokes his head into the room.

"Ah, hello." I smile at the tiny charms professor.

"You weren't at breakfast, so I came to look for you." He grins, walking in.

"My apologies. I was too lazy to decorate last night, so I'm doing it now. And-" Im interrupted by Lucky reappearing with a giant crate with 'HONEYDUKES' stamped across the side in black.

The crate was 3x bigger than the charms professor. At least.

"Um..." He squeaks.

"Chocolate Frogs. For the students." I explain, rubbing my hands together.

"I'll leave you to that." Filius exits the room, just as I pull a muggle crowbar out of the trunk.

"Oh, this year'll be fun!" I giggle, echanging a grin with my house-elf. "They'll never know what hit them!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: I Eat Chocolate Frogs And Hide From Lockheart. **_

Aleckai's PoV

I stride up to the doors of the Great Hall, glancing at my antique pocket watch. I slide it into its pocket in my robe, and slide into the Hall. A few teachers are milling around, preparing for the arrival of the students.

"Aleckai?" A cold voice asks, pulling me out of my trance marvelling at the ceiling, and putting away a mental note to ask for a spell to use on my classroom ceiling.

"Severus?!" I gasp at the greasy-haired, crooked-nosed man behind me.

"I wasn't aware you were a professor here." He says cooly.

"I wasn't aware you were on the side of the Light." I snap, using the American nickname for the Anti-Voldemort side.

"Ah, I see you've met our Potions Master." Dumbledore smiles.

"This bloody git is the one that has my dream job?" I frown, pouting.

"Oh, isn't this place lovely!" A chipper voice exclaims, and i try not to emit a shriek.

"Hide me!" I gasp, dashing behind the stone cold man, grasping his shoulders and ducking behind me.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Snape asks, annoyed.

"You employed Lockheart?! With me here?! That bloody lad has been stalking me ever since i met him on one of my travels!" I gasp, glaring at Dumbledore. "I just managed to lose him a few years ago!"

"Ah." Dumbledore looks amused. "Well the students are about to arrive, so let us sit!"

I follow the headmaster and the potions master up onto the teacher's podium, the High Table.

Sitting between Snape and a teacher i vaguely regognized, perhaps the Ancient Runes teacher, I tried to sit as far away from Lockheart as possible. Thankfully, ge sat a few teachers down to the left of Snape (who was on my left).

The older students began to fill in, and McGonagall, er, Minerva, got up to attend to the 1st years.

I saw the older student confusion at the two new faces at the High Table, me and Lockheart. And way Snape was staring daggers at the windows, as if he were wishing it would explode.

"Welcome to another wonderful year!" Dumbledore stands, and says a bunch of stuff, before initiating the Sorting, which I didn't really pay attention to, only politely clapping when the need arose.

Albus says a bunch more, and i tune in just in time to hear, "...and I'd like to welcome our new History Of Magic Professor, Aleckai Thanatos!" I smile and wave, the student body clapping.

Words are said, clapping and cheering is heard, and the food appears.

"Oh thank merlin, you still serve those potatoes!" I ladle a bit onto my plate, along with some turkey and gravy, and a bit of peas n' butter.

I strike up a conversation with the professor to my right, who turns out to be the Arithmancy teacher.

I barely notice Snape getting up, and exiting the hall.

"I helped teach Potions at-Ooh, desert!" I remark, interrupting myself. Septima Vector, the Arithmancy professor, chuckles.

"Aye, the tarts have gotten better since i was young." Septima chuckles.

I bite into an apple one, savouring the flavour.

Dumbledore made announcements i didn't pay attention too, and all of the students started to file out of the Hall.

I really should pay attention more often.

Oh well. I'm American. I don't ever pay attention.

Us teachers head back to our own chambers, and I enter my newly refurbished classroom.

"Wow, ok. This looks fantabulous." I high-five the grinning Lucky.

"Ooh, how should I start off the year?" I ask.

Lucky just smile wider. "Lucky has been told Harry Potter is in your ass, Miss. He and the Malfoy son, they is. Me think you should scare them."

"This is why I love you." We fist bump. "I've got stuff to plan, so you head back to your friends, kay?"

I jump up onto the desk, looking at the marvellous job Lucky did.

All of my tapestries were hanging on the wall, and the desks were in four straight lines. The floor was covered in elaborate rugs.

I laugh out loud when I notice my mini TARDIS figurine sitting on the fireplace mantelpiece, something out of a Muggle TV show I was fond of.

"Lucky my dear, you really have outdone yourself."


End file.
